El Que Quiera Entender Que Entienda
by Niacriza
Summary: Capitulo 3! Len y Horo hablan muy seriamente, el ainu cuenta cosas que nadie sabía y a pesar de todo, el dialogo no es sufieciente para calmar lo animos. Los problemas continuan.
1. Tu sonrisa

* * *

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre. 

Este fic es yaoi, de la pareja HoroxLen, a quien no le gusten este tipo de situaciones o parejas por favor no lo lea.

El capitulo es un poco lento y no tiene mucha emoción pero lo necesito así.

Este fic esta dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a mi gran amiga _Mayita, _quien me apoyó y me suministro gran cantidad de ideas para el fic, sin ella esto y lo que viene no habría sido escrito.

Ahora si… Enjoy it!

* * *

**El que quiera entender que entienda.**

_Y volveré a buscarte allí hasta donde estés,  
tan sólo quiero amarte y poder tener  
alguien en que apoyarme alguien en quien volcar  
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán..._

_El que quiera entender que entienda. Mago de oz._

**Capitulo I: Tu sonrisa.**

El sol se posó en su rostro arrancándole una mueca de disgusto… nada raro en él. Trató de moverse y huir de él pero era imposible, había logrado su objetivo, con pereza se sentó en la cama y sobó un poco sus ojos aun cerrados, para poder abrirlos lentamente y mostrarle al mundo esos ojos que competían con el color del astro rey. Miró a su alrededor, estaba solo… "extraño", pensó, pero ignoró ese detalle se colocó un pantalón y bajó a realizar su ritual de todas las mañanas, tomar leche.

Al entrar a la cocina Len Tao encontró, en parte, lo que buscaba, HoroHoro estaba ahí, se veía bastante animado, tenía una pantaloneta azul y unos tenis sin medias, preparaba el desayuno y no había notado la presencia del chino.

.-Buenos días HoroHoro- saludó mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

.-¡Buenos días¿dormiste bien?

.-Mmm… no deberías estar haciendo eso…

.-¿Qué cosa ¿el desayuno?

.-Si… para eso esta la cocinera

.-Pero si puedo hacerlo yo no veo porque tenga que molestar a la señora Xang.- Horo no recibió respuesta, Len estaba muy concentrado sacando _su _vaso para la leche, tomó la caja y la vació en el vaso… pero solo salieron tres gotitas. Horo empezó a reírse.- ¿Qué paso con mi leche?

.-Jaja… como que qué paso, pues que se acabó.

.-Eso lo sé idiota, pero porqué, si, que yo sepa, nadie se la ha tomado.

.-Eeee… bueno, es que…

.-Es que…

.-Se la di anoche al gato de Jun…- los ojos de Len se abrieron de par en par.

.-¡Le diste _mi_ leche a ese gato!

.-Pues si… ¿qué tiene de malo?

.-¡Pues que era mi leche¡El gato tiene su propia leche!

.-¡No la encontré! Y además porque tienes que hacer tanto escándalo, pareces un niño chiquito…

.-No me vengas con eso, es solo que me gusta tomar leche, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, al menos debiste reponerla…

.-Hay por favor… no pensé que se hubiera acabado… y a todas estas si tienes tantas ganas de tomar leche pues ¡ve y cómprala!

.-¡Y porqué tengo que ir yo si fuiste tú el que la gasto!

.-¡Si pero yo no estoy haciendo un berrinche por eso!

.-¡BERRINCHE!

.-¡Podrían callarse los dos y dejar el escándalo por tonterías como el desayuno, la leche o mi gato!- Jun estaba parada en la puerta y los miraba muy mal, al parecer la habían despertado y eso nunca era bueno- no puedo creer esto, maduren de una buena vez muchachos, Len ya envié a la señora Xang a comprar tu apreciada leche y Horo ponle atención al desayuno o sino se te va a quemar.

Horo se concentró en el desayuno y Len se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, había un silencio sepulcral, la cocinera llegó con la leche y se la sirvió a Len, Horo sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a comer, nadie habló, Jun terminó, agradeció y se levantó, Len hizo lo mismo y por ultimo salió Horo.

Caminó lentamente por la gran mansión de los Tao en la que vivía desde hacía tres años cuando aceptó la propuesta de Len de vivir juntos, después de enfrentarse contra el mundo por lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro… era feliz, no lo iba a negar, sin embargo no había podido acostumbrarse al estilo suntuoso de los Tao, él era una persona sencilla, le agradaban las cosas simples, naturales… otra cosa era que no se acostumbraba a una ciudad tan ruidosa y sucia como Tokio, que era donde vivían, podían llamarlo ignorante, campesino, retrógrado, lo que quisieran, pero él amaba su naturaleza, su campo… y lo extrañaba muchísimo, Len por supuesto no lo sabía, no sería justo quejarse pues el chino hacía lo que fuera por mantenerlo contento y la verdad, lo lograba, él había dejado todas las cosas que quería por el chino, y aunque a veces se sentía fuera de lugar, lo volvería a hacer mil veces, pues lo amaba…

En medio de estas cavilaciones Horo llegó al cuarto que compartía con Len, este se estaba bañando y no notó la presencia del ainu cuando entró a cepillarse los dientes, todo iba normal hasta que Horo empezó a reírse. Len abrió la puerta de la ducha con violencia y lo miró como una pulga, tomó una toalla y se la envolvió en la cintura, caminó hacia afuera tratando de ignorarlo pero era imposible.

.-Se puede saber de que te estas riendo ahora…

.-Jeje… de todo un poco… de mi, de ti…- Len miro extrañado a Horo, siempre tenía esas reacciones después de una discusión tonta como la del desayuno, decidió seguir con su camino pero Horo lo detuvo y le plantó un suave beso en la boca, se separó, le sonrió y se metió a la ducha.

Len fue a su cuarto y se empezó a vestir, estaba contento, siempre tenía esas tontas discusiones con Horo, pero nunca eran graves pues ya ambos se habían acostumbrado… era parte de su relación, desde que se habían conocido habían discutido por tonterías, pero había sido la mejor forma que ambos habían tenido para canalizar lo que sentían por el otro, ahora discutían y lo podían arreglar todo con un beso como había hecho Horo instantes atrás…o con otras cosas. Len sonrió, él nunca se había imaginado que iba a terminar viviendo con otro hombre y que ese otro hombre iba a ser uno de sus mejores amigos, pero ahora no le importaba, podía sonar cursi o lo que fuera pero le encantaba estar con Horo, era lo que él siempre había querido, se sentía completo y feliz, con él olvidaba todas las cosas malas que había hecho y que había vivido, era simplemente perfecto… las cosas no habían sido fáciles al principio, pero él siempre luchaba por lo que quería y lo hizo por el ainu, y fue más difícil que una batalla con armas o posesiones de objetos, pues fue una batalla contra si mismo, contra la confusión de HoroHoro y la sociedad, pero la había ganado, había logrado abrir su corazón y el de su compañero, ahora llevaban tres años viviendo juntos y todo parecía ir bien, aunque a veces notaba a Horo algo distante, sospechaba que le estaba pasando pero no le preguntaría nada, esperaría a que él se lo dijera o sino lo haría sentir mal.

Los pensamientos del chino se vieron interrumpidos por el teléfono, esperó a que alguien contestara pero nadie lo hizo, así que algo enojado por la incompetencia de la servidumbre, tuvo que contestar él.

.-Hola…

_.-¡Hola Len! Es Yoh…_- eso bastaba para calmar al chino, la voz relajada de su buen amigo.

.-Yoh que bueno escucharte… a que se debe el milagro.

_.-Jijiji… bueno es que Ryu acaba de llegar de uno de sus viajes y trajo mucha comida y nuevas ideas para prepararla y Annita me dijo que no íbamos a comernos todo eso así que se me ocurrió invitarlos a almorzar… ¿Qué dices? _

.-Claro, no hay problema a Horo le va a encantar la idea… ¿hay algo que podamos llevar?

_.-Oh no tranquilo, ya te dije aquí hay mucho…_

.-Esta bien… allá nos vemos… gracias

_.-Adiós Len._

Yoh Asakura seguía siendo el gran amigo de siempre, él y Anna llevaban cuatro años de casados, y ella se había vuelto más sociable, era una más del grupo, no tenían hijos aun pero según lo que había escuchado de Yoh él si quería tenerlos pronto… Len los apreciaba mucho pues ambos habían sido un gran apoyo en sus momentos de confusión, y todos sus otros amigos se habían portado muy bien, lo habían comprendido, eso había sido una gran ayuda para él, sin sus amigos todo habría sido un infierno.

.-Quien llamaba Len- Horo había salido del baño y buscaba en el closet que se iba a poner.

.-Era Yoh… nos invita a almorzar.

.-Oh ¡eso es genial!

Len observó cuidadosamente a Horo, era perfecto, su cuerpo era fuerte, sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente, cortesía del entrenamiento de Pilika, era alto, le llevaba una cabeza, y su rostro era simplemente hermoso, y cuando sonreía… cuando sonreía el mundo entero desaparecía pues no había nada más fantástico.

Horo caminaba por todo el cuarto y no se daba por enterado que Len lo observaba, se vistió con unos blue jeans bastante anchos y una camiseta roja, estaba escogiendo la banda que adornaría su frente cuando notó que Len lo observaba… le encantaba que lo miraran, especialmente si era Len pues la cara que ponía era única, llena de deseo y amor y nadie conocía esa expresión, solo él, claro que también había otras personas que lo observaban lujuriosamente, pero a él no le interesaba, además Len era absurdamente celoso y muy posesivo, no tenía motivos para celarlo, pero a él, en la mayoría de los casos, no le molestaba, de hecho también era muy celoso, no en la proporción de Len, pero a veces se enojaba bastante, pues su chino era muy hermoso y aunque lo intentara, nunca pasaba desapercibido, siempre había alguien, ya fuera mujer o hombre, que le coqueteaba a Len, algunas veces Horo se desbarataba de la risa por la cara que ponía su compañero con los piropos, pero otras veces se fundía de la ira pues las personas llegaban a ser descaradas, hasta el punto de tirársele encima o besarlo… aun se enojaba cuando recordaba a cierta mujerzuela que había agarrado a Len desprevenido y lo había besado en frente de él, pero no hubo mayor problema así que prefería relajarse.

Horo escogió una banda negra y se dirigió a Len, este estaba vestido de negro, zapatos negros, jeans negros, camiseta negra… Horo suspiró, cada vez que iban a salir Len siempre se vestía de negro, formal o informal, tenía dos motivos para hacer eso, el primero era tratar de que no lo notaran, y el segundo, y más importante, era que se veía más peligroso de lo acostumbrado, así evitaba que alguien se le acercara a él o a Horo.

.-¿Ya estas listo?- Len le había pedido a Horo que lo acompañara a ver unas ultimas cosas de las empresas de los Tao, había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes.

.-Seguro, vamos.

La mañana no había sido dura, los asuntos de Len no eran nada del otro mundo y se habían desocupado rápido, así que HoroHoro convenció a Len de que fueran a un centro comercial porque había visto algo que quería.

Len al principio no quería pero Horo era como un niño y había que complacerlo sino quería que se lo recriminara por el resto de sus días. Una vez en el lugar, Horo fue directo a un almacén, pues a él no era que le gustara de a mucho pasear por ahí, entró y salió a los cinco minutos. Len había caminado muy lento y cuando estaba llegando al segundo piso Horo ya iba a bajar.

.-Fue muy lento señorito, ya nos vamos.- Len prefirió no responder o sino volverían a pelear, solo dio media vuelta y siguió al ainu. De ahí fueron a la casa de Yoh.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por la siempre tímida Tamao, que a pesar de los años no cambiaba mucho, y de eso se aprovechaba Horo para molestarla todo el tiempo, adentro ya estaba Manta y tras ellos llegó Yoh.

Fue un momento muy agradable con los amigos, la comida de Ryu se veía muy extraña pero valía la pena probarla pues estaba deliciosa, después todos hablaron por largo rato. Habían cambiado, pero solo físicamente, pues seguían siendo los mismos niños de siempre, Yoh estaba bastante alto, era un poco más serio pero seguía relajado como siempre y con esa extraña e insoportable risita, Manta seguía siendo el más pequeño de todos y estaba igualito, ni hablar de Ryu, ese era el mismo, solo que tal vez un poco más extravagante, Tamao y Anna se habían convertido en hermosas mujeres, la primera tenía el cabello por los hombros, era flaquita y graciosita, Anna tenía el cabello más largo y una figura estilizada, conservaba su expresión fría, pero ahora era un poco más habladora.

Entre recuerdos y risas llego la noche, Len y Horo se despidieron, camino a la mansión ninguno dijo nada, al llegar a su destino, antes de bajar del auto, Horo besó a Len, quien le respondió suavemente, al separarse Len sonreía… y Horo adoraba eso, Len para todos era el malgeniado, el amargado, el que siempre estaba serio y furioso… pero él, Horokeu Usui, conocía al verdadero Len, el que podía ser muy sensible, el que era tierno a su manera, y el que, aunque pocos lo creyeran, tenía una sonrisa, una sonrisa solo para el ainu, se veía diferente cuando sonreía, más lindo, más humano, y hacía que Horo lo amara más.

Bajaron del auto y Horo puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros de Len, él era, generalmente, quien tenía los arranques de afecto, pero Len respondía muy bien, como ahora por ejemplo, lo había abrazado por la cintura. Ambos chicos muy sonrientes, entraron en esa gran mansión, se disponían a subir, cuando al pasar por la sala, se quedaron petrificados.

Sentados, hablando con Jun, estaban los padres de Len, En y Ran Tao, que al ver a los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

Horo estaba aterrado, no había visto a esos señores desde que tenía como catorce años, y si alguna vez se había sentido fuera de lugar viviendo con Len, ahora se sentía como mosca en leche, y la mirada penetrante y de pocos amigos de En Tao no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Ese señor debía odiarlo, despreciarlo, y verlo en su casa aparentemente no iba a mejorar sus conceptos.

Len no se sentía muy diferente a Horo, primero, a él no le agradaba que otras personas vieran sus muestras de cariño hacia Horo y menos sus padres, segundo, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y su madre y su hermana lo miraban de arriba abajo, y tercero, cuando le dijo a su padre que era gay, él había dicho que bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero que él una vez había peleado por su libertad, así que podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana con su vida. A Len le pareció extraña la reacción semi-pacifica de su padre pues se había enterado que el de Horo había reaccionado violentamente, sin embargo, tiempo después Jun había averiguado, que su padre pensaba que era solo un capricho sucio y degenerado de su hijo y que algún día se le iba a pasar, y que si no él lo ayudaría a superarlo.

En ese instante Len tuvo miedo¿y si su padre se había cansado de esperar a que lo superara¿Y si había venido a "ayudarlo"? de ser así la principal victima sería HoroHoro… lo sabía, siempre lo supo, En Tao no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que su único hijo varón estaba con otro hombre… pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Len sabía que su padre no se le enfrentaría en una batalla, él se había vuelto muy fuerte y había superado los poderes de su padre hacía mucho tiempo, entonces tal vez tenía otra táctica, y eso era lo que lo asustaba… él no conocía lo suficiente a En Tao en ese sentido como para enfrentarlo… sin embargo no se iba a quedar ahí parado como un idiota. Lentamente soltó a Horo, quien hizo lo mismo, y saludó formalmente a sus padres, quienes muy serios respondieron, Len fue y se sentó en la sala, indicándole a Horo que hiciera lo mismo, este lo hizo y los cinco se observaron, nadie decía nada y ninguno sabía que decir, Len estaba a la defensiva esperando algún ataque verbal por parte de su padre y Horo se sentía como un cachorro de venado en medio de una jauría de lobos, en medio de la jauría de los Tao.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:** hola! Este es mi primer HoroxLen, espero que me tengan paciencia, el titulo del capitulo poco tiene que ver con lo que sucede, pero me pareció lindo, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna queja o comentario porfa dejen un review. See you. 


	2. Comienzan los problemas

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Este fic es yaoi, de la pareja HoroxLen, a quien no le gusten este tipo de situaciones o parejas por favor no lo lea.

Este fic esta dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a mi gran amiga _Mayita, _quien me apoyó y me suministro gran cantidad de ideas para el fic, sin ella esto y lo que viene no habría sido escrito.

Ahora si… Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo II: Comienzan los problemas.**

Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos, pero a Len le pareció una eternidad, cuando En Tao se decidió a hablar, y para sorpresa de todos el único tema que le interesaba era el de los negocios de la familia. Por un momento Len se olvidó de la situación y empezó a responder como una maquina a las preguntas de su padre. Jun, Ran Y HoroHoro estaban callados, las dos mujeres miraban fijamente a Len y a su padre, y Horo prefería mirar toda la estancia a encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos negros de En Tao. No le fue difícil distraerse pues a él no le interesaba el tema y la verdad prefería pensar en cualquier cosa, de pronto Horo sintió que lo observaban y cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que era En Tao, lo estaba mirando fijamente, Horo sintió como si se ahogara, quería salir corriendo como un niño chiquito, en verdad esa mirada era insoportable, no sabía que hacer hasta que Len dijo algo y él y su padre salieron de la sala. Horo entonces pudo respirar de nuevo, pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho.

- Hace tiempo que no te veía muchacho, haz crecido mucho- la voz de Ran Tao había roto el silencio que había tranquilizado a Horo… Él casi saltó de su silla al escuchar esa pregunta y recordó que no había visto a esa mujer desde que, junto a Yoh, habían ido a rescatar a Len de su padre.

- Jeje… este, bueno, usted sabe, ha pasado mucho tiempo… casi diez años…

- Es verdad… y las cosas han cambiado mucho, nunca me imaginé que ese joven simpático y bullicioso que llegó a mi casa a salvar a mi hijo, terminara viviendo con él- ¡y ahí estaba! La madre de Len había tocado un tema que Horo no quería tratar, Len le había dicho que él nunca había dado datos específicos de su relación a su familia, exceptuando a Jun que vivía con ellos, porque no le interesaba que se metieran en su vida y menos en la de su pareja, pero eso podía significar algo grave, como que Ran Tao podía preguntarle muchísimas cosas respecto a su vida y él no iba a poder rehusarse a responderlas.

- Bueno… la vida suele dar muchas vueltas, yo tampoco me imaginé que iba a terminar así.- en ese instante el gato de Jun entró maullando fuertemente, todos se quedaron mirando al animal como si se tratara de algo maravilloso.

- Oh pequeñín, tienes hambre ¿verdad?- la joven china se levantó y cargó a su gato- permiso madre iré a servirle la comida.

- Descuida hija…- Jun se fue a la cocina y Horo se sintió más solo que nunca…

- Continuando con nuestra conversación¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con mi hijo?

- Casi cuatro años señora…

- Ya veo, y ¿cuantos años tienes¿cómo empezaste la relación con mi hijo¿lo quieres?- no eran demasiadas preguntas pero no quería responderlas todas, por lo menos no al tiempo, además no sabía que le había dicho Len a su familia y no quería meter la pata… pero ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él nunca era tan cuidadoso para hablar, sin embargo se sentía muy intimidado.

- Tengo veinticuatro años… y pues Len y yo…- Horo se detuvo, no quiso decir nada más, simplemente recordó…

_Flash Back_

Cuatro años atrás Yoh había organizado una reunión en la pensión pues tenía ganas de ver a sus viejos amigos, había sido genial, ahí habían estado todos, Chocolove, Lyserg, Fausto… todo estaba muy bien, pero lo que más le gustaba a Horo era ver de nuevo a Len, ellos se habían estado viendo mucho desde que el torneo había acabado y disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro, sin embargo a Horo desde hacía unos mese le había estado rondando una idea extraña en la cabeza, él creía que lo que sentía por Len era algo más que una simple amistad, de hecho siempre lo había creído, sin embargo nunca le había dado la importancia necesaria, además no podía creer que le "gustara" otro hombre, sin embargo el sentía que Len era muy importante, aunque nunca se lo fuera a decir, ni a él ni a nadie…

Los pensamientos de Horo fueron interrumpidos por una voz simpática y un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Holas HotoHoto! Mi viejo amigo, ya te empezaba a extrañar¿donde te habías metido?

- No me he movido de aquí Chocolove, el que andaba perdido eras tú… y es HoroHoro…

- Jajaja, si como sea¿sabías que nuestro viejo compañero de equipo ya llego?

- ¿Len¿ya esta aquí?- Horo sintió un escalofrió, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero esta vez era diferente, era la primera vez que le sucedía después de haber asimilado un poco sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Pero hombre, no pongas esa cara, yo sé que el chino ese es un amargado y que su presencia en muchas ocasiones te molesta, pero no es para que se te amargue la fiesta.

- No amigo, no es eso…- Horo miro al moreno, él no sabía nada, no sabía que aunque él y Len nunca se habían llevado bien les encantaba estar juntos, bueno, por lo menos a Horo le encantaba estar con Len, no estaba muy seguro de si el otro pensaba igual, pero algo le decía que si. - ¿Sabes donde está?

- Mmm, creo que se fue al rincón más oscuro del jardín, ya sabes como es él de antisocial, no soporta nada.

- Perfecto…- Horo se levantó rápidamente del sillón donde estaba y salió a buscar a Len, no iba a cometer ninguna estupidez, solo quería verlo.

- Oye Horo espera, no le vayas a buscar pelea…

- No te preocupes, yo sé como manejarlo.- Horo salió al jardín y efectivamente, tal y como Chocolove había dicho Len Tao estaba en un rincón oscuro, le daba la espalda a todo y se había alejado lo más que había podido. El ainu sintió un gran alivio, sin embargo se petrifico, le dio miedo acercarse al chino, además no sabía si estaba enojado o no, él no era muy sociable sin embargo no solía alejarse tanto de sus amigos.

- ¿Por que no vas y le preguntas que le pasa?- la voz de Yoh lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Horo lo miró algo confundido.- se nota que estas preocupado por él, además ambos sabemos que él no se comporta siempre así, anda hombre, lo peor que puede pasar es que terminen peleando como siempre y eso ya no es malo.- la sonrisa de Yoh tranquilizó a Horo, aunque él sabía que eso no era lo peor que podía pasar.

Lentamente se acercó al lugar donde estaba Len, este al parecer no había notado su presencia. Horo lo observó con mucho cuidado, Len miraba el cielo con una expresión de duda que el shaman del norte nunca había visto antes, quiso saber que le pasaba a su amigo, quería saber que lo ponía mal, para así poder ayudarlo y estar a su lado… se reprendió a si mismo, ya eran demasiados pensamientos "extraños" por una sola noche.

- Len…- el chino volteó con brusquedad y al ver a Horo su expresión fue de asombro y algo de miedo, esto sorprendió al peliazul.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-los penetrantes ojos dorados de Len se clavaron en Horo, esta vez tenía su clásica mirada furiosa.

- … solo quería alejarme un poco del bullicio, pero veo que alguien muy antisocial se me adelantó.- Mintió, Horo se había enojado, él preocupado por el chino y este solo lo miraba mal, claro que no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos, le parecían tan hermosos… se reprendió una vez más, no estaba bien pensar así y menos cuando Len lo hacía enojar tanto.

- Pues vete a otro lado esta casa es lo bastante grande…- Len volvió a clavar su mirada en un punto fijo, pero esta vez fue en el piso. Horo suspiró derrotado, sin embargo no quería irse, él había estado esperando mucho tiempo para ver a Len y no se iba a ir sin al menos saber que le pasaba.

- … en realidad, estamos preocupados por ti, tú normalmente no hablas mucho y no es que seas fanático de las fiestas pero no te aíslas tanto… nos gustaría saber que te pasa.

- ¿están preocupados por mi¿Quiénes¿los que están ahí adentro divirtiéndose y ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que llegue?... no digas tonterías HoroHoro, de seguro viniste solo para satisfacer tu curiosidad…

- Eso no es verdad… yo _si_ estoy preocupado por ti, quería verte y por eso estoy aquí… no sé lo que te pasa y si estoy interesado en saberlo es porque no me gusta verte así y quisiera ayudarte… si es posible.- Horo se preocupó, había hablado más de lo debido y no estaba seguro de cómo había interpretado Len sus palabras pues lo miraba con una extraña expresión de incredulidad, sus ojos reflejaban tanta confusión. Len cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Qué si me puedes ayudar?... no creo que haya alguien que me pueda ayudar y tu eres él ultimo que sabría lo que me pasa.-Horo se sintió muy mal con las palabras de Len, sin embargo él no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, así que se acercó un poco más a Len y lo abrazó.

- Len, no importa lo que te pase, amigo yo sé que puedo ayudarte, algo me dice que podré hacerlo…

_- ¡Oye muchacho¡¡¡Despierta!_

_Fin del Flash back_

La voz de la madre de Len había interrumpido los pensamientos de Horo, el joven no sabía que cara tenía puesta pero la mujer china lo miraba como si fuera un fenómeno.

- Discúlpeme señora, me distraje un poco…

- No, discúlpame tú a mi, debí presionarte mucho con las preguntas que te hice, si no quieres responder no hay problema, después de todo a Len tampoco le gusta hablar de su vida personal…- Horo se tranquilizo un poco- Pero… me gustaría saber si al menos lo que sientes por él es sincero y no otra cosa…

- Si lo que piensa señora es que estoy con él por su dinero está muy equivocada… no soy una persona interesada y Len no es tan idiota como para estar con alguien así…- la mujer sonrió con algo de satisfacción.

- Ya veo…- no pudo seguir hablando pues En Tao entró bruscamente en la salita, dijo algo en chino y se fue dejando a Horo petrificado y a su mujer con cara de preocupación.- Joven HoroHoro, fue un placer verlo de nuevo, me retiro.- y sin decir más se fue.

Horo se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, el hecho de haber vivido con Len un tiempo le había ayudado a entender un poco el chino y En Tao le había pedido a su esposa que se fueran inmediatamente de ahí, por su expresión parecía que estaba muy alterado, tal vez él y Len habían discutido. Se preocupó, Len se ponía muy agresivo cuando discutía con su padre y algo le decía que esa discusión había sido por él.

Esperó un rato y después decidió ir a buscar a Len, este estaba en el estudio, las luces estaban apagadas y él miraba fijamente por la ventana, la escena se parecía mucho a la que HoroHoro había estado recordando minutos atrás, solo que esta vez no había dudas, confusiones o problemas, bueno al menos eso era lo que él creía. Se acercó cautelosamente hasta quedar al lado de Len.

- Hola¿cómo estas?

- … ¿mi madre te pregunto algo sobre nosotros?- el ojidorado evadió la pregunta algo que Horo no dejo de notar.

- Si, cuanto tiempo llevábamos juntos, que si te quería o sólo era interés…

- ¿Y tú respondiste?

- En realidad no mucho, sé que a ti no te gusta hablar sobre nuestra relación, además tu mamá me asusta un poco, jeje. Y tú qué ¿cómo estas?- repitió la pregunta, sabía que algo había pasado. Sin embargo Len no respondió, solo miro hacia afuera y después se dirigió hacia el escritorio.- Oh, vamos Len, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y no me gusta que me ocultes cosas.

- ¿No te gusta que te oculte cosas!- Len explotó- ¡qué extraño¡¡¡Cada vez compruebo más que eres una persona que pide mucho y no da nada a cambio¡¡¡¡Eres como un embudo!- a estas alturas el volumen de la voz de Len había aumentado mucho más de lo acostumbrado.

- ¡Pero qué rayos te pasa!- Oh no, si Len Tao había tenido problemas con su papi no se iba a desquitar con él.- ¿De qué estas hablando y por qué gritas!

- ¿De qué estoy hablando?- la voz de Len era ahora casi un susurro- ¿y por qué no me lo dices tú?

- ¿Decirte qué?- Horo estaba completamente perdido, no entendía de que estaba hablando Len, no sabía que le había dicho En Tao, pero estaba seguro de que era algo grave.

- No puedo creer que te hagas el imbécil, tanto tiempo juntos y aun no aprendes a confiar en mi…- Len lo miraba con tanta rabia que Horo se sintió muy mal.- Todo el tiempo te la pasas diciendo que tengo que confiar en las personas o por lo menos en ti y tú no eres capaz de decirme nada sobre tu vida, sobre lo que fue y sobre todo de lo que _es _ahora que estas conmigo... ¡Tengo que enterarme do _todo_ lo que haz hecho en tu vida porque mi padre viene a decírmelo!

- Len… pero…

- ¡Cómo es posible! Todos saben de mi vida, lo que hizo mi padre, lo que era yo, mi niñez y mi adolescencia han sido casi de dominio publico y eso ha sido insoportable… y tú siempre haz sido un experto en ocultar las cosas ¿verdad HoroHoro?- esa ultima pregunta Len la hizo con mucho resentimiento y el ainu sintió un escalofrío, creía saber de qué estaba hablando Len… él había hecho varias cosas en su adolescencia de las cuales se arrepentía muchísimo y nunca ninguno de sus amigos se había enterado, mucho menos Len, siempre se había sentido muy mal por sus acciones y ahora que lo pensaba tal vez Len estaba hablando de eso y su enojo no era por eso sino por no haber confiado en él… que metidota de pata… Len tenía razón, le había pedido confianza pero él no le había dado nada de eso… peor aun, creía que había perdido del todo la confianza del chino…

- … al menos dime que fue lo que te dijeron, por favor… - a pesar de todo el ainu no podía confiar plenamente en la información que tenía Len, podía parecer más grave de lo que era, y ahora solo importaba calmar a Len, aunque ya estaba pensando por donde empezar a contarle todo lo que prefería que nunca hubiera pasado.

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… - el chino salió rápidamente del estudio, como si hace un momento no hubiera tenido un semi ataque de histeria.

Horo se quedó parado ahí, él conocía a Len y odiaba esas discusiones, eran horribles, solo habían discutido así unas tres veces en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y lo que más odiaba era esa última reacción de Len, siempre se ponía así cuando estaba demasiado enojado y eso nunca era bueno, tendría que hacer muchas cosas para intentar arreglar todo por las buenas y lo peor era que él también estaba muy enojado y así las cosas podían terminar peor de lo que ya estaban.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota:** me tardé muchísimo y el capitulo esta algo extraño y no sé si aburrido, estaba pensando en otra cosa y de pronto me salió esto, espero que les guste, no estoy muy segura si la reacción de Len es la adecuada peo cualquier queja o comentario dejen un review por favor.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews:

**MiniLeo**: Hola! Me alegra que te guste, después de mucho tiempo aquí esta espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Godfather's Sweetheart**: Hola! Tan cute como siempre, que bueno que te gustó y veo que te doy gusto en dos cosas.


	3. La historia

S.K no me pertenece… si así fuera no sería pobre.

Este fic es yaoi, de la pareja HoroxLen, a quien no le gusten este tipo de situaciones o parejas por favor no lo lea.

Este fic esta dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a mi gran amiga _Mayita, _quien me apoyó y me suministro gran cantidad de ideas para el fic, sin ella esto y lo que viene no habría sido escrito.

Este capítulo es para _Moni_ por haber leído aunque a duras penas conozca los personajes y porque es mi amiguita querida.

Ahora si… Enjoy it!!!

* * *

**Capitulo III: La historia.**

Len había salido al jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, antes era solo un gran terreno con una que otra planta, pero la presencia del gran naturalista HoroHoro había hecho de ese espacio un lindo paisaje lleno de florcillas, animales y bichos que nadie podía tocar porque "ayudan a mantener el equilibrio natural es esta sucia ciudad", según palabras del ainu. Len suspiró, sabía que no hablaría con Horo en un buen rato, primero porque no quería, y segundo porque ambos esperarían a calmarse al menos un poco para evitar que la discusión se volviera más violenta. Len sintió que alguien se acercaba a la banquilla en la que estaba sentado y se dio cuenta que era su hermana, esta se sentó a su lado con un semblante muy serio.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero no debiste haberle gritado así a HoroHoro...- Len solo arrugo el ceño como era común en él.- ¿qué paso hermano?- el chino no quería hablar del tema, pero era su hermana y quería desahogarse con alguien, ese era uno de los problemas de ser tan reservado, el número de personas con las que podía hablar abiertamente era muy reducido.

- HoroHoro... él no confía en mí...

- ¿Por qué¿Te ha mentido?

- No, él no miente, pero hace algo muy parecido... omite...

- ... ya veo... entonces hay algo que te ocultó...- Jun no estaba interesada en saber qué era lo que Len sabía que Horo no le había dicho, pero sí estaba interesada en canalizar el mal carácter de su hermano para que en vez de discutir tan violentamente como lo hacía dialogara.- ¿es algo muy grave?- Len cerró los ojos y casi sonrió irónicamente.

- Nada de lo que él haya hecho alguna vez va a ser más grave que cualquiera de los actos de mi pasado...- Jun se entristeció un poco al escuchar las palabras de su hermano- de hecho no me importa lo que él haya hecho o que tan grave haya sido.. lo que me importa es que tal vez le han sucedido cosas que le han afectado mucho y que para él de alguna forma han sido importantes y no me lo ha dicho y lo peor es que nuestro padre si lo sabe...- eso era lo que más le dolía a Len Tao, que su padre supiera cosas de HoroHoro que a él ni siquiera se le ocurrían, no pedía que el ainu le dijera todo, solo que confiara en él... solo eso. Además el hecho de que su padre supiera cualquier cosa de Horo significaba que lo estaba investigando y él odiaba eso, odiaba a los entrometidos.

- ¿Y no haz pensado que tal vez nuestro padre exageró las cosas?

- ¿Exagerarlas?

- ¡Si! tú sabes bien cómo es él y sabes también que no esta de acuerdo con tu relación con Horo aunque no lo diga directamente, tal vez quería molestarte, que discutieras con Horo y lo peor es que lo logro, tal vez te engañó y no te diste cuenta.- La rabia de Len que se había ido por un instante volvió con más fuerza que antes pero esta vez en contra de su padre.

- ¡¡¡Pero qué le pasa¡¡¡cómo se atreve!!!- Jun rió un poco, sabía que su padre había hecho eso para provocar la pelea entre ellos, pero también sabía que En Tao tenía un humor muy negro y siempre aprovechaba el carácter voluble de su hijo.

- Cálmate Len, de nada te va a servir enojarte con él, por qué mejor no intentas relajarte y hablas con Horo.- Len suspiró y su hermana supo que le iba a hacer caso así que lo dejó solo para que reflexionara.

El ojidorado se quedo pensando en las palabras de su hermana, tal vez tenía razón, esperaba que así fuera, y de ser así tendría que hacer una de las cosas que más le costaba en el mundo: pedir disculpas. Se levantó y caminó lo más lento posible hasta la parte superior de la gran casa, debía hablar con HoroHoro urgentemente, y para fortuna del chino, el peliazul seguía en el estudio, estaba sentado en una de las sillas y miraba algo aburrido por una ventana, Len carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar y vio que Horo se movía un poco aunque no lo miraba.

- Horo yo...

- Len lo siento mucho. – el chino abrió mucho sus ojos, si Horo estaba pidiendo disculpas era porque tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez esta vez su hermana se había equivocado. Len se volvió a enojar pero no dijo nada, quería escuchar lo que HoroHoro tenía que decir.- no estoy muy seguro de lo que te dijo tu padre sobre mi, pero no importa, de todas formas quiero contarte todas las cosas que me han pasado, por lo menos de las que me acuerdo.

- Está bien. – Len se acercó y tomando una silla se sentó al frente de Horo, este tenía una cara muy afligida y eso no le gustaba al chino, además ¿qué era eso de que "si se acordaba"?

- Verás... tú sabes que yo nunca he sido un tipo del todo calmado, soy más vale extrovertido y amiguero...- Horo trataba de obtener algo de valor para contar todo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Len, pero ya no podía seguir ocultando nada.

- Si Horo, yo lo sé, te conozco.

- Bueno... hace unos años, después del torneo, pues todo iba bien, sin embargo tuve un problema con un profesor en le colegio en el que estaba y lo golpeé, entonces me expulsaron...- Len, que ahora estaba sentado directamente frente a Horo dándole la espalda a la ventana miró a su pareja ladeando un poco la cabeza como un perrito que no entiende lo que le dicen. Horo se puso muy nervioso había mantenido la luz apagada para no tener que enfrentarse tan directamente a Len pero los ojos del chino brillaban como si tuviera una lámpara en la cara y mantenía su expresión impasible.

- Continua...- Len sabía que tenía que alentar a HoroHoro de alguna forma para que continuara o si no estarían ahí toda la noche y aun así Horo no habría acabado su historia.

- ... mi padre en un ataque de yo no sé qué me inscribió casi de emergencia en un colegio privado muy lejos de mi casa y que era de un montón de ricachones, presumidos y odiosos...- Horo se detuvo por un momento al ver que Len levantaba un poco su ceja izquierda, en su interior se rió, acababa de describir a cierto chino, al menos en parte.-... yo vivía en la casa de unos familiares y nunca quise estar en un lugar como ese, así que no me pude integrar muy bien con mis nuevos compañeros, pero un día una de las chicas más populares se me acercó y me dijo que me invitaba en su casa a una fiesta supuestamente privada- Len entrecerró los ojos- yo acepte porque era un viernes y donde mis familiares me aburría como nadie, así que esa noche fui hasta ese lugar... todo fue al principio como si nada hasta que un compañero me ofreció una bebida...

- ¿una bebida?... ¿qué clase de bebida?

- ... una soda común... que contenía LSD- Len abrió los ojos a más no poder¿eso era? Nunca pensó que las palabras drogas y Horo fueran a compartir el mismo lugar en su cabeza.- ¡¡¡puedo asegurarte que yo no lo sabía!!!- Horo se apresuró a dar una explicación al ver la reacción de Len.

- ¿De haberlo sabido habrías aceptado? – Len no iba a juzgar a Horo pues como le había dicho a su hermana él había hecho cosas peores, pero quería saber que tan bien conocía al ainu pues ya se imaginaba cual sería su respuesta, además su padre no le había dicho eso, él le había dicho que el peliazul había hecho cosas no muy dignas y que se había metido con bastantes personas y no precisamente refiriéndose sólo a la amistad... Len debía aceptar que su enojo en parte había sido por los celos enfermizos que a veces lo consumen pero ahora tenía una explicación, en parte, lógica, una persona drogada es capaz de hacer muchas cosas...

- No... de haber sabido qué era, o en lo que yo me iba a convertir después de ese día, para empezar nunca habría asistido...- guardaron silencio por un momento, HoroHoro trataba de organizar bien sus ideas, quería decirle lo que más pudiera al chino, además se había guardado todo eso por mucho tiempo.

- Bien... y ¿qué pasó?

- No estoy muy seguro, solo sé que fue divertido, al principio todo es divertido... después de esa fiesta esas personas me invitaron a otras en las que me ofrecían muchas más cosas que yo, en medio de mi ya bien conocida estupidez, acepté...- a pesar de que Horo quería decirle muchas cosas a Len no tenía el valor de contarle todo lo que en realidad había hecho y lo peor era que Len se estaba dando cuenta.

- Qué tipo de drogas probaste... qué hacías mientras te drogabas.- vaya!!! Horo si que conocía a Len, después de todo era su pareja.

- Mmm... pues cómo ya te dije LSD, la clásica marihuana, unas pastillas que nunca estuve seguro que eran pero parecía caramelos... cuando llegaba la época de escasez tomábamos tranquilizantes o pastillas para dormir, también algunos estimulantes como los antidepresivos, eso era lo que yo consumía porque los demás fumaban y tomaban otras cosas, también se inyectaban, cosa que yo no hacía pues nunca me ha gustado eso de inyecciones o cualquier cosa clínica, tú sabes...- Horo suspiró, ahora venía a parte difícil, decir que era lo que había hecho o no bajo el efecto de la droga.

- Y bien...

- Voy a decirte lo que me acuerdo pues no tengo muy buena memoria y además cuando estaba drogado era como estar en trance, incluso poseído, varias veces algunos espíritus intentaron apoderarse de mi cuerpo pues básicamente me había convertido en un recipiente vacío, falto de alma. Otras veces solo hablábamos de las cosas más estúpidas que se te puedan ocurrir como porque tal comida tenía este nombre o si fuéramos gigantes en cuantas zancadas le podríamos dar la vuelta al mundo...- Len apenas alzó una ceja, en verdad eran cosas muy extrañas las que estaba oyendo pero si Horo había decidido sincerarse lo mejor era dejarlo hablar.- también podíamos pasar horas enteras mirando un punto fijo o riéndonos sin razón alguna...- Horo se detuvo, no quería hablar más, no se sentía nada cómodo, se sentía muy avergonzado.

- ... pero eso no era todo lo que hacían ¿verdad? – Len trataba de sonar tranquilo para que el ainu continuara con su historia, pero le costaba, sabía lo que Horo diría, sabía que empezaría a hablar de las personas con las que se había acostado o con las que había tenido algo, cualquier cosa y eso le dolía. Pero él tampoco había sido un santo, así que debía darle una oportunidad.

- Len, sé que lo que te he dicho no es lo que esperas escuchar, quieres saber de las chicas con las que estuve, de lo que sea que haya hecho con ellas bajo los efectos de la droga, y lo único que te puedo decir es que no lo recuerdo bien, si te importa el número, no fueron tantas solo dos, tal vez tres, después de todo, siempre he sido muy tímido con las mujeres y para ese entonces ya me estaban dejando de llamar la atención...- el peliazul suspiró, parecía cansado.

- ¿Y hombres?... ¿te enredaste con algún hombre?- Len preguntó esto algo ansioso, cuando él y HoroHoro después de aceptar con mucha dificultad lo que sentían el uno por el otro habían decidido llevar su relación a niveles más serios ambos habían concordado en que su experiencia con individuos del mismo sexo era nula, así que prácticamente habían tenido que aprender sobre la marcha, él nunca había notado que el ainu supiera algo más, de hecho él era mucho más descomplicado en ese sentido.

- No.- esa fue la respuesta, simple y segura, Horo miraba fijamente a Len, él sabía que no era un buen mentiroso y mirar al chino a los ojos era una prueba clara de que estaba diciendo la verdad, nunca había estado con otro hombre que no fuera el chino, él lo amaba, no podía pensar en nadie más y de alguna forma le lastimaba el hecho de que Len le preguntara eso aun después de que ya se lo había dicho.- recibí algunas propuestas, pero no estaba tan loco como para meterme con eso tipos, nunca acepte.

Len Tao respiró tranquilo, solo quería confirmarlo, de alguna forma le alegraba que Horo le hubiera dicho todo eso, debió haber sido muy doloroso para él guardarse quien sabe que tantas cosas por tanto tiempo, pero seguía enojado, aunque ahora quería arreglar las cosas, ya no quería ver a Horo tan contrariado. Se agachó colocando sus codos en los muslos, entrelazando las manos y mirando fijamente a HoroHoro.

- Cuando subí hasta acá quería decirte algo que me cuesta mucho, pero como la mayoría de las veces, tú te me adelantaste y hablaste mucho – el peliazul sonrió tímidamente y se hundió un poco en el sillón.- HoroHoro yo también lo siento, me enoje demasiado y te traté muy mal- Len hablaba rápido, no quería perder el impulso.- no debí haberte gritado de esa forma pero me imaginé lo peor...

- He notado que cuando de algo malo se trata tu imaginación vuela...

- Lo sé, mi padre me dio a entender que tú eras un degenerado de lo peor... solo eso, yo me imagine el resto, creí que me habías engañado, que me habías utilizado... creí muchas cosas- Len se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su ridícula paranoia.

- Len, sé que no es el momento adecuado, pero cuando yo te he dicho que confíes en mi lo digo en serio... ¿qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí? Ya te dije todo lo que he hecho, lo demás no tiene importancia... Len- Horo tomó una de las manos del chino- dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, pero desafortunadamente no tenía, por el momento, respuesta. Len tenía a sus amigos a quienes quería mucho, tenía a su hermana a la que adoraba y tenía a Horo... a quien amaba, pero le costaba muchísimo ser normal, hablar como si nada, expresarse, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado y de darse cuenta de que en el mundo si hay gente buena, no había podido ser como los otros, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido junto a HoroHoro, aun no podía ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

Al notar la falta de respuesta el ainu soltó lentamente la mano del chino, se entristeció¿qué rayos pasaba¿Acaso los que sentía por Len no era suficiente? Él había abandonado todo por ese chino engreído y aun así, no era suficiente... a veces pensaba que estaba dando mucho y lo único que recibía a cambio eran las quejas, la paranoia y el continuo mal genio del ojidorado, era un egoísta, cuando del chino se trataba Horohoro hacía hasta lo imposible porque este estuviera bien, pero ¿y él¿Qué acaso no contaba? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora era él quien estaba enojado. Por un momento tuvo miedo y recordó lo que su padre le dijo en una de sus conversaciones/peleas que habían tenido después de que él había anunciado sus sentimientos por Len.

- "_Ya veras hijo, que para ese joven tú no serás más que un conejillo de indias, un simple capricho y cuando menos pienses las cosas se habrán acabado mucho más rápido de lo que comenzaron y habrás perdido tu tiempo y tu energía en una relación que nunca va a valer lo que estas sacrificando por ella" _

El ainu sintió pánico¿y si las palabras que hace cuatro años su padre había pronunciado con tanto rencor eran ciertas?...

Continuara...

* * *

**Nota:** lo sé, me tarde como nadie pero como ya he dicho en mis otros fics estaba estudiando y no podía descuidar eso, pido disculpas y espero que no me abandonen por ello. Este capitulo es algo extraño, tal vez me quedó aburrido pero esos dos tenía que hablar, ahora ya se ve que se va a armar otro problema. Espero sus quejas o comentarios. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews:

**Faye-BD**: hola!!! Si, me demoro muchísimo pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Más adelante veremos como es que este par se han aguantado, esperemos que sigan así ¿no? El gato de Jun fue mi instrumento para sacarla de ahí y dejar a Horo solo con su suegra.

**Laugoth**: gracias!!! Aquí esta el otro capi, mucho tiempo después pero más vale tarde que nunca jeje...

**Godfather's sweetheart:** jajaja lo del stripper me hizo reír muchísimo, pero ya ves que es algo mucho más serio. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el anterior capítulo.

**Lady Tao**: jeje... lamento en verdad la tardanza espero que eso no te aleje.

**Tomoka:** aquí esta el secreto de Horo, tal vez no sea tan grave pero la reacción de Len si lo fue.

**MiDori:** efectivamente los problemas de ellos son los de una pareja relativamente normal, después de todo hay que tener en cuento sus miedos e inseguridades, los capítulos no los hago más largos porque se me hace que puedo aburrir o salirme por la tangente.

**nicky**: he aquí parte de mi versión del pasado de HoroHoro espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

**MiniLeo**: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y lamento la tardanza.

**Moni:** parcera!!!! No sabes cuanto me alegra verte por acá, gracias por esa palabras y créeme que no había pensado en la profe de química con esa palabra.

**Sad.Whisper**: que bueno que te guste.


End file.
